


I Sceam Because I Just Wanted Some Stuff For My Ice Cream

by SnowAwesomeGal



Category: Balan Wonderworld (Video Game)
Genre: Ice Cream, Making some ice cream, Minor cursing, agruing, cool whip, heck yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowAwesomeGal/pseuds/SnowAwesomeGal
Summary: Leo is trying to put a specific topping on his ice cream. But he can't find it.
Kudos: 5





	I Sceam Because I Just Wanted Some Stuff For My Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Cool Whip sponsor me pls.  
> Also expect a Ch 2 about a week after the game releases because it will have endgame spoilers. (feel free to berate me in the comments if i dont manage to put it out by then)

“Just a little more...”  
Emma sprinkled a couple more chocolate chips on top of her ice cream. It was already covered in syrup and colorful sugary sprinkles. The ice cream she was perfecting was now barely visible beneath all of the toppings.  
“Hurry up! I’ve got some stuff I want to put on mine,” snapped Leo. “Wait your turn! Balan said we could put anything on our ice creams and I’m taking that seriously,” Emma retaliated.  
Leo grumbled in annoyance as she continued to put even more and more sugar-filled confections on top of the creamy and slightly melted dessert.  
He sighed and opened up “Wonderworld’s fridge”. Inside were a bunch of random snacks and foods and condiments and whatever-that-green-thing-is. His eyes scanned the shelves, squinting at the bright white light that the fridge produced. He searched the plastic shelves for the one thing he desperately wanted on his ice cream: Cool Whip.  
But to Leo’s sorrow, the soft light-blue tub was nowhere in sight. Leo turned to face Emma: “Have you seen the Cool Whip?”  
“No. Last I heard of it was from Balan. He wanted it for something; I don’t know what though.”  
Leo groaned in frustration, his limbs going slightly slacked as his wails reached the ceiling. Emma, on the other hand, was now happily starting to put brownie chunks in her monstrosity of an ice cream.  
Leo reluctantly opened the freezer part of Wonderworld’s fridge and slid his ice cream in. He whispered, “I’ll come back later,” before closing it shut and leaving Emma to her abomination.  
He figured that finding Balan would be the first step. After all, he knows everything that happens in the theater. But unlike his counterpart Lance, he was actually approachable and welcomed conversation.  
After what seemed like countless twists and turns, Leo happened upon the maestro himself, lounging in a velvet chair that seemed too small for him. “Hey Balan, do you know where my-”  
Balan turned around to face Leo. Leo, however, could only register what was in Balan’s gloved hands: a light blue, large, and plastic tub of Leo’s beloved Cool Whip. And on Balan’s ever-present smiling face was a smudge of that whipped cream Leo was longing for. And was once a flawless, sparkling suit was now a sparkling suit with some soft whipped cream on it.  
They stared blankly at each other for a few seconds before Balan suddenly broke the pregnant silence.  
“I-i-it’s not what you think! What you believe, I will refute!”  
“You got my Cool Whip all over your suit!”  
“It got on my suit?!”  
“Hand it over, smiley bas-”  
“Language!~”  
“Whatever, give it here.”  
Balan whimpered as he placed his beloved tub of whipped cream into Leo’s hands, his smile turning into a small frown. Leo turned away from the saddened maestro of the theater, with a smirk on his face and Cool Whip tub in his hands.  
“Hey guys! Oh, did you finally get your whipped cream, Leo?” Leo looked up to see Emma eating her mountainous ice cream with a small and delicate silvery spoon.   
“Yeah, and now I can complete my ice cream.” He glared in Balan’s direction. “Without anyone or anything causing me problems.”  
Balan was taken aback by this, as evidenced with an exaggerated gasp, “Leo, how could you! I would never purposely hinder you.”  
“You took my Cool Whip on purpose!”  
“Don’t be meant to Balan, Leo!”  
“I can do whatever I want, Emma. I’m a free spirit!”  
The conversation descended into chaos. There was no rhyme or rule to what the three of them were saying.  
Meanwhile, in the cool and dark corner of the room, a certain someone watched from a distance. Lance furrowed his brows in frustration from the fracas and annoyance from the noise it was making. His cat-like eyes narrowed in confusion once he spotted what the shouting was about. He tilted his head to the side slightly. He softly whispered to himself, making sure that no one but him would hear.  
“What the fuck. What. The. Actual. Fuck.”  
After spectating the three of them argue for a few tense minutes and trying his best to not alert them to his presence, he slinked away into the darkness of the theater once again, quietly mumbling about how everyone in the theater has lost their sanity to items as trivial as a stupid bucket of Cool Whip.

**Author's Note:**

> a little over a week until the game releases. how are we feeling, people?


End file.
